Brittany-Quinn Relationship
The Brittany-Quinn Relationship, also known as Quitt '''or '''Fierce, is the friendship between Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray. Episodes Season One Showmance Quinn and Brittany are seen in the Celibacy Club with Santana and the other Cheerios. Later, Quinn, Brittany and Santana perform I Say a Little Prayer to join the glee club. Later, all three are seen in Sue's office and she asks them to spy on the glee club for her. Acafellas Quinn and Brittany are seen washing cars together. Later, Dakota Stanley says to them that they're perfect. The Rhodes Not Taken Brittany gives Santana a shoulder massage in the choir room when they learn that Quinn is pregnant. Vitamin D With Santana, they report details on New Directions to Sue. They also dance to Halo/Walking on Sunshine Throwdown They're the only Cheerios practicing along with Santana. Later, Quinn sings You Keep Me Hangin' On with the help of Brittany and the other Cheerios. Mash-Up They dance together in Bust a Move. Mattress Quinn sits with Brittany and Santana when they deface a yearbook, while Quinn talks about wanting to be in the Cheerio squad's yearbook picture. Sectionals They dance in My Life Would Suck Without You along with Santana. Bad Reputation Quinn includes Brittany as fourth on the Glist. Laryngitis Quinn is seen with Brittany practicing vocals on the piano, looking rather bored. They are on Rachel's list of Glee Club members who "are not pulling their weight". Season Two Audition They're seen together when Jacob Ben Israel interviews them. They dance together in Empire State of Mind. Brittany asks Quinn and Santana to stop when they were fighting. The Rocky Horror Glee Show They both make comments about Finn's body in the Rocky Horror rehearsals Never Been Kissed When they sing Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer wth the other New Directions girls, Quinn is partnered with Brittany. The Substitute Along with Santana, they sing and dance in Forget You. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle With the Cheerios, they dance California Gurls. They are also seen with Santana cheerleading during the football game. Quinn and Brittany, with the other Cheerios, outside with Sue who is unveiling the new cannon which she will shoot Brittany out of. Brittany worries that she will die, but Quinn assures her that she will tell Will and get him to stop it going ahead. Sue then tells them that they have to choose between glee club and Cheerios. At first they quit glee club but are convinced by Finn to return at the end of the episode. New York Brittany and Santana console Quinn when she is sad about Finn breaking up with her. Quinn also shows that she knows about the sexual nature of Brittany and Santana's relationship and that she is fine with it. They also dance together in Light up the World Season Three The Purple Piano Project With Santana, Brittany try to persuade a new-look Quinn to rejoin Glee club (after she quit), and the Cheerios. Brittany states that they used to be "like the Three Musketeers", and that they all slept with Puck and joined the Cheerios the same year. Brittany and Santana admit to missing Quinn in their trio and openly express their wanting of her to be their friend again. Quinn, however, rejects their offer, but is implied to be rejoining Glee again later in the season. Asian F Quinn dances to Brittany's song Run the World (Girls) along with the other female students. The First Time They're seen together with Tina and Santana when Rachel asks them for sex advise. I Kissed a Girl Quinn votes for Brittany during the elections (Quinn states she's voting for her only because she's the only one who's a girl). Both Quinn and Brittany stand up for Santana when the captain of the rugby team torments her. Later, they dance together in I Kissed a Girl. Michael Brittany hugs Quinn after Never Can Say Goodbye. Heart Quinn (along The God Squad) sings to Brittany Cherish/Cherish because Santana paid them for that. Big Brother Brittany (with Santana) is the only person to stand up and hug Quinn after Quinn's duet with Artie, I'm Still Standing. Dance with Somebody Brittany performs I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) with Santana and unsuccessfully tries to dance with Quinn. After the performance, Brittany says to Quinn that she is still dancing (and flying and breathing fire) in her dreams. In the girls bathroom, Brittany, along with the other girls, noticed the chemistry between Quinn and Joe. Prom-asaurus Brittany is in charge of the Prom because she is senior class president and she puts Quinn, along with Santana, in charge of counting the prom court votes. Quinn is nominated for Prom Queen and Brittany for Prom King, they doesn't win the elections (Actually, Quinn did win, but with the help of Santana, they change the votes and make Rachel the winner). Nationals Before the New Directions go onto the stage to perform at Nationals, "The Unholy Trinity" (Quinn-Brittany-Santana), form a circle to cheer for themselves in private, saying that they began their school career together and that they will also end it together. "Starting together, ending together," Santana says. Goodbye They smile to each other when they are sitting on the piano during Will's performance of Forever Young. When Quinn goes to except her diploma, Brittany fans her with her fan and they embrace. Songs Sang Together Season One *'I Say a Little Prayer' by Dionne Warwick. Sung by Quinn with Brittany and Santana. (Showmance). *'You Keep Me Hangin' On' by Diana Ross and the Supremes. Sung by Quinn with Brittany, Santana and the Cheerios. (Throwdown). Season Two *'Toxic' by Britney Spears. Sung by New Directions. (Britney/Brittany). *'Oops!... I Did It Again' by Britney Spears. Sung by Quinn and/with Brittany and Santana. (Cut Scene of Britney/Brittany). *'Time Warp' by Cast of the Rock Horror Picture Show. Sung by New Directions. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show). Danced Together Season One *''I Say a Little Prayer'' (Showmance) *''You Keep Me Hangin' On'' (Throwdown) *''Bust a Move'' (Mash-Up) *''My Life Would Suck Without You'' (Sectionals) *''Gives You Hell'' (Hell-O) *''Express Yourself'' (The Power of Madonna) Season Two *''Empire State of Mind'' (Audition) *''Toxic'' (Britney/Brittany) *''Forget You'' (The Substitute) *''California Gurls'' (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *''Light Up The World'' (New York) Season Three *''Run the World (Girls)'' (Asian F) *''We Are Young'' (Hold on to Sixteen) *''Edge of Glory'' (Nationals) *''Paradise By The Dashboard Light'' (Nationals) Related Songs Season Three *'Cherish/Cherish' by Madonna/The Association. Sung by Quinn with The God Squad. From Santana to Brittany. (Heart) Trivia *They both have slept with Puck. *They have both kissed Sam Evans. *They are both really close to Santana Lopez. *They both have been/are head cheerleader. Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Candidates for speedy deletion Category:Relationships Category:Pages needing attention